Remote control systems are used in applications such as home control, building automation and industrial automation. Typically, a central controller is used to control multiple satellite controllers on a network, which in turn control peripheral devices, systems or subsystems. Each satellite controller has a unique address on the network so it can be individually polled and/or controlled by the central controller. One problem common to these remote control systems is the need to keep the satellite controllers in an active state, ready to receive polling and/or control data, or in a sleep state from which the satellite controllers must first be awakened. Maintaining the satellite controllers in an active state requires power, so there is a constant power overhead cost associated with these systems. If the controllers are battery operated, the power requirements associated with the active state result in shortened battery life and higher system maintenance activity and costs. If the satellite controllers are kept in a sleep or standby state, they may have to be powered up before they can be polled for status or receive control commands, which also increases power consumption. Another problem with existing systems arises when there are large numbers of satellite controllers, each with time-critical tasks that may have to be coordinated with the central controller or other satellite controllers. To maintain synchronization, satellite controllers in a standby or sleep state may have to be awakened regularly, resulting in higher power consumption as noted above. Alternatively, each satellite controller might require a very accurate local time base, adding to the cost of the system as well as increasing the power consumption of the system. Existing systems do not provide a mechanism for verifying clock synchronization without awakening the satellite controllers and/or the peripheral devices they control.